Candy Canes
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Candy canes are a delicious treat that are hung on the Christmas tree. But for three special people the minty cane is going to do something else...it's going to get them the love of their lives. With the help of the mystical Cotton who has come all the way from the North Pole, and his cousin the warrior of Love Cupid, Christmas Miracles are gonna happen!
1. Mako-Venus

Candy Cane Saga~

 **Author Notes(Mako): Yesh folks it's here, one shot week for the holidays! Be prepared for a bunch of anime/manga/game one shots for those who enjoy the holidays! From Christmas to New Years and the lovely(freezing) winter weather that come with it(unless you live somewhere super warm...you lucky things you...)**

 **Ahem. This may be one super long one shot or 3 separate one shots combined(most likely gonna be the 2nd option~) for 3 sticky situations for my character, Candy, and Sen's character. I do not own MCL or Sen's Character...**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 ** _It was a twist of fate._**

It was a freezing winter evening. Quietly a young woman made her way into a warm sweet smelling cafe. Her silver and purple heterochromia eyes took in the crowd of hungry and cold customers. The employees were hustling and bustling.

The girl stood in line, her long frosting pink hair covered up from her warm gear. Heavy, black, knee length coat, hiding her thin physique. Suddenly she felt a yank on her warm fuzzy hat with twin pom pom tails.

 **"Ah what are you doing child! I'm so sorry Miss!"** The poor parent tugged her son away. The teenager waved her hand spastically. **"Oh no no, it's fine."** Her long yarn scarf that 's usually wrapped around her face fell a little. The line advanced. Her eyes caught onto the bright and merry decorations.

A 6 foot tree, covered in all sorts of colorful ornaments and candy canes. Cute little presents, neatly wrapped and resting peacefully on the tree skirt. **"Hello how can I help you?"** She was startled not realizing she was already up in front. **"Ahem yes, can i have a peppermint hot chocolate please?"**

There was just something about that strong mint aroma that attracted her every season. **"Anything else?"** Sadly she lacked an appetite, simply taking her drink. **"So that'll be 1.79$. Thank you and come again."**

With a sigh, the 16 year old slowly makes her way out the chilly doors. A gust of air blew, slicing at her face. A shiver crawled up our heroine's spine, slushing through the mushy sidewalk. Checking her phone for the time, taking a piping hot sip.

she didn't see her where she was going for a moment, unaware of those around her. Ice and snow was all around the town, making it feel like a winter wonderland. But unlucky her she slips on the ice. **"Look out!"** She was grabbed, preventing her terrible tumble.

Her drink splashed onto the ground leaving a steaming, runny mess. **"Are you ok?"** Humiliation ran through, hot face. **"Y-yes thanks."** Shaky, barely able to stand, our fair maiden gets a look at her savior. Long windblown black hair.

Eyes that reminds her of the drink she dropped, deep chocolate brown. The pom pom hat fell, exposing her long bubblegum locks. **"Here you go...Venus?!"** Those brown orbs evaluated her top to bottom. Images played into her mind.

Flashbacks of two children fighting over a stuffed kitty, then playing tag a moment later. Memory of a little boy being protected by a girl, then being saved by a different boy. A kind smile, a loyal heart, a stubborn mind with a sense of adventure. **"Vi-Viktor?!"** He smiles, hugging his friend tight.

She shook her head in disbelief. **"It's been so long. Wh-what are you doing here in Sweet Amoris?"** He lets her go. Picking up her empty cup. **"How bout I buy you another and we catch up?"**

Venus blinks once, twice, before agreeing. Taking her hand in his, the young man escorts his fair lady into the cafe. **"Hi welco-oh didn't you just come in?"** Lucky them there was no longer any lines.

Sheepishly she reveals her snow infested cup. **"I had a little accident involving ice."** Viktor searches the menu. **"One peppermint hot chocolate, and one hazelnut coffee."** Miss. Bubblegum didn't really like how the cashier was ogling Viktor.

 **"That'll be 2.68$"** Venus went into her pocket, only for her friend to intervene. Handing out a 5. **"I spilled your drink, I owe you."** Technically it was the sidewalks fault that the drink fell but...

Venus let him...this time. **"Thank you and please come again!"** Quietly with drinks in hand he escorted her to an empty table, right by the Christmas tree. **"So start talking Vik. It's been years since I've even heard from you..."** Hurt quickly shined in her eyes.

He, her and Kenten would always play with one another, and were pretty close growing up. But out of the blue one day. Viktor disappeared...never to be seen or heard from again. His two friends cried and cried...feeling sad and betrayed.

Even now the memory still hasn't decided to fade. Venus never thought she'd run into him like this. She didn't think she'd see him period...and yet for some reason she couldn't find it in her to feel angry at him.

So here the young sophomore of Sweet Amoris waits, taking a piping hot sip of her refreshing chocolaty concoction. Inhale...exhale... _'Relax...you just need to tell her the truth. You owe her of all people an explanation.'_

 **"I...do you remember when I was sent to the nurses office years ago."** Paused, waiting for her to nod, which she did. **"Well...it turned out I was sick, I found out a little bit after going to the doctors that my lungs weren't...in the best of conditions."**

He saw it, her face never steered from his. The midnight haired man saw how emotions flickered through her clear orbs. Guilt, sorrow, relief. **"Well don't I feel stupid...I'm so sorry Viktor."** There she went blaming herself for something completely out of her control.

Gently he scooped up her hand, placing his other warm hand on top. **"You couldn't have known...I was sent away by my father so I could recover. He was so worried that he didn't give me a chance to tell you. And by the time I was well enough to return years later, I learned that both you and Ken moved away."**

Silence ticked on, as the pair absorbed the information given. Neither were ready for what was about to happen. **"Well well well what a hottie!"** Amber, with her big dumb overly twisted locks and big behind stood shoving Venus to the side, _'accidentally'_ spilling her drink(again UGH!) in the process.

Landing all over the table and Amber's victim. All of which was ignored by the heartless witch. **"Are you new around town? I can show you around~ My names Amber Smith."** Miss Perfection hadn't at all expected to be rejected, let alone ignored as Viktor rose from his spot to help clean Venus.

 **"Are you ok?"** She didn't answer, instead tried to wipe the boiling hot drink off her clothes. Grabbing napkins, he patted her down. **"Apologize to her Miss. Smith..."** His glare startled her. Startled both girls actually.

 **"Wha-Why?! I didn't do anything! And why would you help little Miss slut over there!"** She growls, she did not like how Venus had his attention. Red as a tomato, she stomped out, people took to attention to the incident.

Crazy fairy Mia's niece was sulking...once more she lost her precious hot coco, this time it spilling all over her. But worse of all, Amber's title stung, she had a lot of friends both boys and girls. Yet to be called that...she stood up. **"Venus?"**

 **"I-I'm gonna head home Viktor. I'll see you later."** She ran out as fast as she could. He raced out the door. **"Venus come back!"** She didn't head his request. Fleeing all the way home, she collapsed on her knees, feeling cold from the wet clothes...

Out comes her aunt, the ever so fabulous fashion designer Mia. **"Hey baby doll-honey...what's wrong?"** Normally her beloved niece was full of cheerfulness during the holidays. But now she just looks indifferent. **"Sweety why so glum?"**

Her shoulder is shook, once and twice, and third time being the charm, she snaps out of her daze, facing her kin. **"Hey auntie."** Her pink locks blocking her gaze. She stands up, away from her tensed guardian. **"I'm gonna take a shower. The Christmas party you're hosting is tonight right?"**

Magenta eyes burned into her back, as the teenager slinked her way into the bathroom. Peeling the sticky clothes off, she threw herself into the steaming water. It felt good. As it warmed her cold skin and hid her tears.

It was sad as she didn't even know why she was crying. It confused her, she was embarrassed, she was hurting, but Viktor was there for her. And she ran from him, there was no reason for her to sob like a baby. She stayed there...until the water lost its heat.

 _Time Skip..._

It didn't take long for guests to arrive. All dressed which Christmas sweaters and outfits of red, green, silver and gold. It took three pairs of hands to drag the depressed Venus from the sanctuary of her bedroom.

 **"Come on V. Lets have some fun!"** She sighed, accepting her fate. As Rosa finished her dress with a gold sash. **"Fine fine..."** Alexy cheered, rewarding his friend with his menacing death hug. **"Ack!"**

Mia was proud to say that her latest creation looked absolutely astounding on her precious Venus. **"My you look like a princess sweety! You'll be the center of attention to all the boys~"** Sparkles were fluttering down on Mia's niece.

 _'Sigh...there she goes again...trying to play matchmaker. I was wondering why Alexy and Rosa were so keen as to picking out hairstyles and makeup for me...'_ Our favorite smurf bows. **"May I escort you downstairs?"**

Rosa played along, copying his actions. **"No I will be her escort, her royal highness must be given a proper entrance."** Their little banter had done the deed, they made Venus laugh, busting her out of that doom and gloom state.

 **"How bout you both escort me down stairs...especially since you two gave me high heels...to wear."** Arm in arm in arm, the trio slow and steady down the steep staircase.

Unfortunately her aunt was right when people took notice of the elegantly dressed host. Her face was cherry red from the eyes of her peers. It seemed like an eternity before the bubblegum princess could breath in relief.

 **"Auntie...why did we choose to live in a house with a ton of stairs..."** The fairy godaunt in colors of red and silver, patted Venus on the shoulder. **"It's good exercise. Why don't you get something to drink?"**

It's been awhile since her eyes glanced all around in unease. Taking a glass, and the ladle, clear red juice made it's way into her cup. For some reason she just couldn't relax. **"Hey Venus."**

She looked up, startled, shocked, embarrassed. **"O-oh, hi Viktor..."** _'Of all people to be here...god dang it Mia.'_ She twirled her drink around, fascinated with the little red whirlpool. **"Do you mind if we talk...privately?"**

A pause in her actions...before a small yes escaped her. They headed outside where the snow was falling, white resting on their coats. She fidgeted, swaying as Viktor stood there, taking in the sights.

 **"I'm sorry that happened to you Venus."** Her eyes widened, her attention on his grim expression. **"I could tell you were hurt from what she called you, and that wouldn't have happened if not for me."**

A small chuckle was released. **"Actually Viktor if you weren't there it would've been worse. Amber's had it out from me since the day I moved in. If anything I should be sorry-I ran away, even after you defended me and helped clean up."** Her words didn't make him feel any better.

 **"Still I owe you..."** She raised an eyebrow at his sheepish smile. **"Say what now?"** The confusion was evident. **"Well that's twice now you've lost your hot chocolate and even more so...I think I still owe you a date, do I not?"**

 _Years ago...in Middle School..._

*cough cough cough* A little girl with hot pink hair with two different colored eyes glanced worriedly at her friend. **"Viktor maybe we should take you to the nurse!"** Her hand reaches to his sweating forehead.

 **"Oh gosh you have a high fever! Kenny! Can you help me bring him?"** With a nod, the three walked to the nurse's office. The room was empty. **"Huff...huff we should bring him over to the bed Vivi."**

It took effort, some teamwork and time, but they managed to drag a sick Viktor to the soft bed. **"Phew we did it."** They all were catching their breaths, from the exertion.

With Venus and Kentin not being the most fit, and Viktor sicker then a dog it was quite the challenge. **"Vivi you stay with Vik, I'll go see if I can find the nurse!"** Before the other two could say a word, he dashed off.

With a sigh, our heroine decided to try and bring down her friend's temperature. Grabbing a washcloth, she dipped it underneath the running faucet. Wiping his face, he relaxed from it's coolness. **"Sorry about this Venus."** Her concern has no bounds.

 **"Shut up and rest."** He grabs her hand. **"I will...but when I'm better, will you go to the cafe with me? Just the two of us?"**

 _Present..._

I spy with my little eye a cherry face. **"Don't tell me you've been feeling guilty because you couldn't take me!?"** He scratches his head, black locks are ruffled. **"I like you Venus...I want to go on a date with you."** Immobile due to shock, she didn't say anything. **"JEEZ SWEETPEA KISS HIM ALREADY!"**

 **"AUNTIE!"** _'Please...someone just kill me...'_ All of this happened because of a minty drink...hmmm coincidence?

the end...

 _Cotton: And they had a very wonderful Christmas...the end_

 **Mako: What-what!? Cotton? How'd you get here!?**

 _Cotton: I figure I had to take matters into my own hands and help you, so i got my cousin cupid_

 _to shoot his love arrows on Venus!_

 **Mako: ...ok so yea the end ^_^**

 **Fun Fact 1: for those who don't know Viktor, he is a character in the mcl manga, sadly he's not in the game...**

 **Fun Fact 2: The name Venus is actually the name of a goddess, specifically the goddess of love.**

 **So yeah. Revews/favs/follows would be cool guys! Tchao for now~  
**


	2. Candy

Candy Cane Saga~

 **Author Notes: Ok now for Candy's version. I do not own mcl _!_**

 _3rd P.O.V_

It was a chilly evening at the Piper's household. Agatha Piper had gone out for some late night Christmas shopping, leaving her niece and a few friends of hers to help decorate the large pink house. **"How the hell can you live in such a girly house?"**

Rude and blunt Castiel was tuning his guitar. **"You get used to it after awhile."** He snorts ignoring the world. **"Don't be rude Castiel."** Iris and Lysander reprimand him. **"Hey...where's Alexy and Rosa?!"** A minute...two minutes of question marks.

Then everyone heard it. **"Candy you have terrible taste in clothes!"** Her eyes widen in shock. **"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"** As fast as possible, she ascends up the stairs, wrestling with the two fashionistas. **"Out out out!"** The sounds of scuffles, booms and crashes were obvious on the top floor.

10 minutes later and we find three worn and torn soldiers make their way back down the first floor. The tree was already nicely standing tall. It still needed to be decorated though. **"Candy why are the lights so tangled?"** Nathaniel and Lysander going head to head against the mangled line of plastic and bulbs.

She shrugs. **"Beats me, this is my first Christmas with my aunt."** She leaves her friends to the challenge, heading to the kitchen. **"Hey where're you goin little girl!?"** Kim follows her. **"Making cookies. It is the holidays afterall."** The tough girl act left immediately. **"Need a taste tester?"**

The brunette waves her finger at her friend. **"Tsk tsk tsk, after that attitude? No~ I got it all under control, but if you and the others behave, i might let you take samples."** Being known for her astounding baking skills she gets to work.

 **"Kentin stop munching on my candy canes! Those are for the tree."** He flinched, even when she wasn't in the room, she knew him, how could she not? Every year they spent Christmas together since their families were so close. Both twins and Rosa were snickering at him.

His mood getting all the more irritated when Castiel put his two cents in. **"Man you're lame."** He restrained himself. Though he was now rough and tough camo Kentin, he still had to remember control and discipline. The last thing he wanted was to piss off Candaline Piper.

 **"Say Kentin, when are you gonna ask Candy out?"** Rosa whispered softly, so others couldn't overhear. **"What-what are you talking about! Icvetrj9wcivnfIFCS."** His face was tinged red. **"You can't fool me. You liked her months ago and you still do!"**

His expression proved it all. He still had his heart on his sleeve. **"Listen now is the perfect chance to ask her out. Everyone is focused decorating, and she's Alone in the kitchen."** He's pushed. His friends giving him the shooing motion.

Taking one last bite of his unfinished cane of minty goodness, he snuck up on his crush. She turned around, accidentally tossing the cookies in the air out of fright. She didn't scream, but the cookies soared, immediately the two with separate plates went to catch the delicate sweets.

Plop plop plop. A sigh escaped the girl after happily noting that all of the little treats were all counted for. **"Don't do that Kentin! Those ninja skills are going to give me a heart attack one day."** He apologizes, watching as her breathing slows and relaxes.

He bites his lip. **"Hey Candy...?"** She looks at him with an eyebrow. **"Yes Kentin?"** He gulps. His mouth drying. It was hard for him to speak, he may've improved in terms of looks and confidence. But he was still a wimp when it came to his childhood friend.

But back then he had no problem telling her how he felt, now he felt like he was hit with ice. **"Hey little girl those cookies done yet!?"** A sad expression quickly appeared and disappeared as she called out to Kim.

 **"Yeah be there in a sec."** Her eyes avoided Kentin as she goes to grab the plate of cookies behind her. However a hand on her arm, prevents her from turning fully. She stands facing him once more.

Taking the risk, he places both arms around her, his lips falling onto hers. Unlike the bunny escaping plan she doesn't turn away. She accepts it. Both were in a daze when they broke the kiss.

Candy furiously red, she and him grab the cookies and leave to the living room together. Candy secretly smiling. Remembering the taste of mint. Her favorite flavor...

The End

 **Author Notes: Ok this one shot is done** **yay!**

 _Cotten: Phew thought he'd never buck up the courage._

 **Mako: IKR? Still he pulled it off.**

 _Cotten: I thought you were gonna have Cupid hit Castiel...why change it last minute?_

 **Mako: Hmm I don't like Castiel as much as the other guys(Commence the angry boos) And I think this is sweeter~**

 _Cotten: Very punny~_

 **Mako: Ok moving on...with this if you people like it review/fav/follow I'd appreciate it greatly. Now I'm gonna try working out Sen's Holiday scenario! Wish me luck, happy holidays and tchao for now.**


	3. Sen-Shai

Candy Cane Saga~

 **Author Notes: Here we go guys. Sen decided to create a completely new character, so we'll see how it goes! I do not own MCL**.

 _3rd P.O.V_

He was a new student...he was an odd student. When he arrived he looked at intimidating as could be. His straight hair in a dark green shade with a red-pink shade of eyes. **"Hi my name is Shai Fox. Nice to meet you~"** He smiled, it's brightness blinding everyone.

Mr. Fox hit it off with with a bang. He was a hyperactive sweetheart. Pretty naive, clutzy to a fault, yet he was loyal, and he made those around him open up. One such example was little Miss. Violet Rune. She's an artist, a fantastic one at that, however she's rather timid.

When Shai met her, he made a vow to himself. He was determined to help her get over her shyness and have fun. And due to that, she and he became close. And now it was New Years Eve. The time for staying up late and chowing down a storm.

 **"Yo auntie? You gotta sec?"** Out she came all dressed up. **"What is it my dear boy?"** He reveals the three steps to getting what someone wants. Step 1...have a chibi-fied voice when asking. **"Auntie, can I have a sleep over?"**

Part 2 of 3...remember to say _ **'please'** _ involving the person your asking's favorite desert. **"Please! With Cherries on top?"** And finally be sure to do the puppy dog face. It nails people 95% of the time.

She frowns, crossing her arms, thinking it over. **"Oh...alright hun. I'll be leaving tonight to go on a date, so I expect no trouble or alcohol at this sleepover."** With a million thank yous he hugs her. She tries to be firm and strict, but it's just not in her nature.

Practically everyone was invited to the slumber party...the only exceptions? Amber Smith and her devilish posse(Capucine included.) Since day one they tried to mess with the newbie, no matter how hard he tried to be nice to her. He eventually said screw it and put fake spiders in her locker.

There was much done within the night. A video game war between Shai Fox and Armin Woods. Neither were willing to lose and many a times they tied on their games. And then came...karaoke time! The host happily taking the stage.

 **You Know You Like It(Originally done by DJ Snake and Aluna George. The version Sen likes/prefers is covered by Living In Fiction ft Pablo Viveras...we do not own either song.)**

 **Lyrics**

 **Some people want me to be heads or tails**  
 **I say no way, try again another day**  
 **I should be happy, not tipping the scales**  
 **I just won't lay, letting my life get away**

The lights glitter through the room.

 **I'm no fool, no, I'm not a follower**  
 **I don't take things as they come, if they bring me down**  
 **Life can be cruel, if you're a dreamer**  
 **I just wanna have some fun, don't tell me what can't be done**

Kim is drowning in eggnog. Anyone who goes after her prized drink meets their doom.

 **You know you like it but it drives you insane**  
 **You know you like it but it drives you insane**  
 **You know you like it but you're scared of the shame**  
 **What you want, what you gonna do?**  
 **You know you like it but it drives you insane**  
 **Only 'cause you know that you wanna feel the same**  
 **You know you like it but it drives you insane**  
 **What you want, what you gonna do?**

Iris and Melody chatting away.

 **If you wanna train me, like an animal**  
 **Better keep your eye on my every move**  
 **There's no need to be so damn cruel**  
 **Baby you got nothing to prove**

Music erupts through the room, Lysander and Castiel listen, as they know how to be a band, performing night and day.

 **I'm no fool, no, I'm not a follower**  
 **I don't take things as they come, if they bring me down**  
 **Life can be cruel, if you're a dreamer**  
 **I just wanna have some fun, don't tell me what can't be done**

Violet is silently sketching. Looking at her friends with a smile.

 **You know you like it but it drives you insane**  
 **You know you like it but it drives you insane**  
 **You know you like it but you're scared of the shame**  
 **What you want, what you gonna do?**  
 **You know you like it but it drives you insane**  
 **Only 'cause you know that you wanna feel the same**  
 **You know you like it but it drives you insane**  
 **What you want, what you gonna do?**

The song ends. Hoots and hollers abound. An evil grin arises from the raven haired gamer. **"Let's play the pocky game!"** Question marks descended upon the group. No one knew what he meant. **"Explain..."**

Quickly he and his brother grab a bunch of candy canes. **"Ok so we're using candy canes. But the game is...two people start eating on the ends of the stick of a candy cane. And the two people keep eating until someone either chicken out...or you eat all of the stick."**

Devilish thoughts arose in the group, some remained ignorant and naive, simply eating the minty hooks. They decide by spinning the bottle. First up...Alexy and Castiel...Hmm just how will this go? The red head snorts. **"Peh there's no way I'm gonna-"** Too late~ Alexy stealthy stuck it in his mouth.

The punk rocker couldn't chicken out and proceeded with the game...half expecting their well known smurf to cower...things...didn't go as planned...they went all the way~ Kiss! He stands frozen... **"What the...hell..."**

Laughs were hysterical, and unknown to all were the photos of the incident, all nicely packed away for the twins holiday memories scrapbook. Next set of victims. Kim vs Armin.

Armin mentally raised his fist in the air, she was the one he was crushing on and was determined to get a kiss. Of course he'd also be happy if he won. However his confidence waned at seeing her fierce determined grin. Boy was she intimidating...

They played, however the boy wimped out at the last minute. A tiny amount left and Kim chomped it. **"Heh...too easy~"** Alexy took photos as his brother crashed and burned.

 **"Ohh that looks like fun."** Silly silly Shai. Being clueless moved swiftly to his target. A certain girl was sitting, not paying attention to the chaos. Her tasty candy was less then halfway done. Chomp! Kiss~ **"EEP!"** one...two...three...and she's down.

Shai began to panic. **"OH GOD VIOLET!"** Unconscious, a light blush on her face, a tiny smile on her face, while her unfinished sketch of her crush of all time laid on the ground. Iris who picks it up, notices the artwork...a real life charcoal drawing of none other then Shai Fox.

The end

 **Author Notes: I don't suppose your cousin Cupid was behind this was he?**

 _Cotten: *Face Palm* No...he ran out of arrows on Venus and Kentin. This totally went off script._

 **Mako: Well it still worked. Thnx Cotten~ Oh and be sure to say hi to Tije for me.**

 _Cotten: No prob, be sure to call on me and Cupid during Valentines Day~ Toodles!_

 **Mako: Well thats the end of the Candy Cane Saga. Thank you everyone for your reading, please be sure to send reviews/favs/follows if you liked it. Tchao for now and happy holidays.**

 _Sen: GIVE ME EGGNOG!_


End file.
